America, the awesome
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Algunas veces, las cosas que un héroe debe tener entran en conflicto con las cosas que un héroe tiene y entran en conflicto con la burocracia y entran en conflicto con lo que los demás creen y entran en conflicto con los conflictos... pero ¡el más awesome hero está para lidiar con los conflictos precisamente!


Sentado en la silla de su despacho en _Washington_, con los pies subidos sobre el escritorio, mira el techo concentrado. Hay cierto asunto que resolver. Cierto asunto serio que descubrió en la mañana en su junta mientras analizaba sus habilidades heroicas (y su jefe hablaba de algo que incluía la palabra_ "unconstitutional"_, que sonaba a un tema de menor importancia que podían resolver sus ciudadanos sin su _awesome_ ayuda). El asunto que tenía entre manos, en cambio, si que requería su atención.

Podría preocuparse, como se preocuparía a cualquier otra nación o héroe en su situación... pero el no es "cualquier otra nación o héroe". Él es el más _awesome_ de todos, así que evidentemente el problema sólo requiere de unos cuantos minutos de su _awesome_ ser para conseguir ser resuelto.

Sonríe con seguridad y respira volviendo al principio por décima vez, no que tenga problemas para concentrarse, se asegura a si mismo. Simplemente es mejor analizar el principio en varias ocasiones para entenderlo mejor.

Él es_ AWESOME. Awesome, fantastic, wonderful, extraordinary, brilliant, cute, strong, handsome, sexy, fair, kind... A true GI Joe... A true hero._

Sonríe complacido con este análisis inicial escribiendo _"TRUE HERO"_ en su libreta... Dibuja una estrellita al lado, y una bandera... y un bat de _baseball_, y luego al bateador... Y se muere de risa al dibujar además a un perro mordiéndole el culo, y saca su teléfono para tomarle una foto, se acuerda que en la mañana casi rompe su récord en el _Temple Run_ así que pierde cuarenta minutos intentando... Y es hasta que Joan, su _IA_ y asistente personal le recuerda su junta de las ocho, cuando mira el reloj y descubre que sólo tiene tres de horas mas para pensar, así que ordena el escritorio un poco y vuelve al principio...

_Awesome. True hero._

Cierra los ojos concentrándose.

Sabía que, a pesar de todas sus características _awesome_ que le permitían ser EL héroe por excelencia, había otros requisitos más... digamos administrativos que todo aquel que pretendiera ser un héroe decente tenía que cumplir. Ciertos requisitos que ha evaluado y analizado detenidamente en las últimas horas, porque Inglaterra le ha dicho siempre que para resolver un problema hay que analizarlo y no es que el escuche en absoluto al viejito malhumorado, no señor. Él tenía sus propias ideas y tomaba sus propias decisiones y esta vez había decidido, por idea propia y sin ayuda, que debía sentarse a analizar su problema... Y hacer una lista.

Toma su tercera víctima de la tarde (una chupa-chup de fresas con crema) y le quita la envoltura abstraídamente , mientras lee el manuscrito que, con su letra infantil de trazos demasiado redondos y poco estilizados, lleva escribiendo todo el día:

_Cosas que necesita un héroe:_

_1. Un nombre_

_2. Una identidad secreta_

_3. Un traje_

_4. Un logo_

_5. Un coche/Medio de transporte awesome._

_6. Una guarida secreta_

_7. Un arma secreta_

_8. Un/Una asistente_

_9. Un archienemigo_

_10. Una novia_

En cuanto a la identidad secreta y el nombre, era muy simple. Bastaba el asunto de parecer un dulce chico de veintipocos años, medio bobo y con sonrisa infantil... Detrás de lo cual se escondía la "criatura de fiereza, valor y coraje inigualable". Sonríe ampliamente satisfecho con esa descripción tan poética que se le ha ocurrido y sacando un poco la lengua por la comisura de los labios la garabatea con cuidado en sus apuntes, palomea los dos primeros elementos de su lista y luego los dos que siguen.

Traje de súper héroe: Su _awesome_ chaqueta.

Mejor logo del mundo: Su preciosa bandera.

Inclina la cabeza con el asunto del "coche_ awesome_", pensando. No es que tuviera redes de las que salían de las manos como _Spiderman_, ni un_ awesome_ traje como _Iron Man_, o un _Batmovil_. Pero, hombre... Tenía el_ Air Force one,_ aunque dijeran que ese era para el Presidente. Tenía TODOS los vehículos de SUS fuerzas armadas... Y más_ awesome_ aún, tenía los _Apollos_ con los que había ido a la LUNA. No había nada más _awesome_ que eso, así que felizmente y con gran sonrisa marca el número cinco en su lista como completado.

Se echa atrás en su silla con las manos en la cabeza, sintiendo que ya ha pensado un MONTÓN, muy satisfecho. Se concede unos minutos para salir de su oficina y prepararse un café... Y discutir con Bill el de la mensajería interna sobre el partido de los _Yankees_ de ayer en la noche, y hablar un poco con Miranda la de cuentas por pagar sobre el capítulo de Dora la exploradora que vieron sus hijos ayer en la tarde (La chica ya no se sorprende de saber que el programa le gusta a América). Luego ha venido Barak y ha salido corriendo alegando que tiene una cantidad desmedida de trabajo.

Así es como termina sentado en su escritorio otra vez, con una bolsa de medio kilo de M&M's de cacahuate del lado izquierdo y un par de latas de cocacola de vainilla al lado derecho. Muy concentrado mirando el papel.

_Awesome. True Hero._

Suspira.

Guarida secreta... Eso era fácil y se resumía en: Area 51. Sonríe ampliamente con su sonrisa de "estoy escondiendo algo y REALMENTE no voy a decirte qué es, pero tiene que ver con ovnis y Roswell y de verdad es un secreto". Palomea este y el siguiente renglón pensando en las armas ultra secretas como el ████ y en la ████ de ███████ y en ██████ ████ y ███████ ███ Censura cortesía de la CIA.

Se pasa la siguiente media hora reproduciendo la batalla de Saratoga con M&M's y es traído cruelmente a la realidad cuando Joan le recuerda su junta de las ocho, para la que faltan treinta minutos... Junta que detesta. Junta que originó todo este problema que ha requerido horas y horas de su pensamiento.

Mira sus notas y frunce el ceño al leer los últimos tres puntos de su lista. Los tres estaban interconectados, los tres causaban problemas, los tres habían ocasionado que su universo heroico perfecto dejara de ser tan perfecto.

Todo empezaba con el asunto del archienemigo. Él siempre había tenido muchos enemigos, como buen superhéroe, pero solo uno de ellos había tenido siempre el título especial de "Archienemigo". Sí, su némesis, el que aparecía en sus pesadillas, contra el que competía siempre, el que hacía que le doliera el hígado cuando perdía contra él, el que inspiraba su mayor odio y su mayor repulsión. Sí, el fucking commie. Sí, Russia. Y todo iba tremendamente bien mientras el commie sólo ocupara uno de los espacios en la lista. La cosa era el último punto de la lista...

Su boyfriend. Sí, su pareja. El que (se sonroja) aparecía en sus sueños, contra el que competía y era feliz cuando le ganaba, el que le entendía y compartía sus sueños y gustos (no todos... Esas ideas locas comunistas, no). A quien... No que lo quisiera ni nada, simplemente, bueno...

Carraspea sonrojado saliendo del estado de ensoñación con la voz de Joan indicándole que faltan sólo quince minutos para su junta. Junta. En viernes. Ocho de la noche. Joan no tenía piedad.

Y eso... Era el problema.

Encierra los tres nombres en un recuadro comiendo un puñado de M&M's mientras piensa. Rusia ocupaba el lugar de enemigo y de _boyfriend_ en la lista, y al parecer Joan era incapaz de aceptar semejante incongruencia por la cual ocurrían toda clase de irregularidades con su agenda cuando el soviético estaba incluido.

Juntas desaparecidas, vuelos cancelados "misteriosamente", y lo último, lo definitivo y acusador: un calendario lleno de juntas justo en la semana de vacaciones de Russia.

Joan era la mejor asistente del mundo y América de verdad necesitaba a la mejor asistente del mundo. Pero entre su falta de atención y sus miles de juntas (aunque nadie lo creyera, él trabajaba. Un montonal...), Joan no le parecía _awesome_ últimamente. Lo importante había sido descubrir el problema; ahora tenía que arreglarlo en su calidad del más_ awesome_ de los _awesomes_ del mundo mundial.

—Joaaaaaannnn —la llama después de la cavilación, dejando de garabatear alrededor de la frase "Convencer a Joan" que ha hecho en sus notas.

—_Yes, America?_

—Why do you hate the commie? —pregunta no por primera vez en su vida.

—Yo no odio, America.

—Ash, claro que sí... Siempre estas saboteando mis citas.

—Estoy actuando de acuerdo a los principios americanos.

—¡Pero si el _commie_ es my _boyfriend_! —insiste por lo que debe ser la vez mil en su historia con Joan de los últimos tiempos.

No hay respuesta.

—Ok, ok... Joan, fine. Ya se que crees que es mi enemigo y... Es mi enemigo,_ but..._ Es my _boyfriend too!_

No hay respuesta.

—Ashhh! Joaaaaan! Ok, ok... Tengo una idea! —se prende un foco encima de la cabeza del chico, mientras levanta un dedo y sonríe haciendo cara de "soy el más listo de todos"—. ¡Quita al commie de mi peor enemigo y pon a alguien más en tus registros!

—¿Quieres que quite a_ The Russian Federation_ de la lista de enemigos?

—_Yes!_

—¿Quieres que quite a _The Russian Federation_ de la lista de enemigos? —pregunta otra vez.

_—YESSSS!_

Silencio por unos cuantos segundos mientras América sonríe de oreja a oreja, completamente feliz al saber que AL FIN conseguirá esto. JA! Él es EL MÁS listo de todos! Y el más heroico! Y el más_ awesome!_

—Ok —sentencia Joan.

—_Yahoooo!_ —se levanta de un salto de la silla con el puño de la victoria en alto y empieza a bailar un poco (y mal), moviendo el culo y marchando un poco, riéndose mientras canta una cancioncilla de muy reciente invención que dice algo sobre _America, the awesome_

_—But..._

América ni se entera, aún payaseando. Joan sube el volumen y pone algo que parece muy oficial en la pantalla grande del despacho.

—Tienes que llenar antes la forma LEC042328 —indica haciendo que aparezca una flecha roja en la pantalla señalando el título de la forma.

América se detiene.

—_Wh-Whaaa? What for?_ —pregunta descolocado aún sonriendo.

—Como se indica aquí —se mueve un poco la flecha —. Esta es una forma para el registro del cambio de enemigo mortal.

—_Whaaaat?!_ —levanta las cejas dejando de sonreír.

—Consta de 182 hojas en las que se pide información detallada sobre los motivos del cambio, así como entrevistas a testigos y fotografías.

—_The fuck!_ ¡Esa forma es nueva! —se acerca a la pantalla y mira la fecha de la versión, que coincide exactamente con el día de hoy. Frunce el ceño—. ¡Esto no vale!

—También solicito que se anexe una copia, no necesito el original, del tratado de paz firmado por todas las partes y un periodo de diez años de no agresiones.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—_But_! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Quiero que lo quites ahora, no en diez años!

Unos segundos de silencio.

—Bien, he agregado un párrafo que indica que pueden ser cinco si hay buen comportamiento.

—_What?_! ¡Ni que fuera la cárcel! —protesta.

—He agregado un párrafo aclarando que no es la cárcel.

_—But Joaaaan!_ Quita lo de los años y ¡este formato es ridículo! ¿¡200 hojas?!

—183 ahora, con los dos párrafos nuevos —explica con su voz plana.

_—But Joaaaan!_ ¡No voy a llenar esa forma!

—No voy a quitarle de la punta de la lista —responde firmemente.

—_But..._ —lloriquea.

—Tienes junta en dos minutos.

—¡Tampoco voy a ir a esa junta! ¡Tengo una cena con el _commie_ y tú lo sabías!

—No hay cenas programadas para el día de hoy. La junta es en un minuto en relación al conflicto con _South Korea_. Obama ha pedido expresamente que llegues a tiempo.

—Ashhh! —se levanta con el ceño fruncido —. Esto no se acaba aquí, Joan!

—Te envío tus notas a tu _iPad... Run! Is in the Oval Office!_ —advierte mientras el chico corre hasta la puerta.

—_Ahright! Ahright! I'm coming!_ —grita saliendo por la puerta.

Hay unos minutos de silencio en la oficina del americano. Desaparece el documento de la pantalla, se escanean, organizan y clasifican las notas a mano del americano.

Puede que Joan no fuera humana y era probable que América la odiara un poco por cancelar sus citas con el ruso, pero él era_ The United States of America._ Y era _Awesome. Awesome, fantastic, wonderful, extraordinary, brilliant, cute, strong, handsome, sexy, fair, kind and a HERO_. Y como buen héroe necesitaba entre otras múltiples cosas una asistente, un Archienemigo y un novio guapo, y dijeran lo que dijeran, Rusia hacia el papel de archienemigo de América mejor que nadie más en el mundo.

Una tonadita rompe el silencio de la oficina. Con la voz plana de Joan, se escucha suavemente, casi como si cantara abstraída.

_—There's danger, who to call? America the awesomeeee~... !_

* * *

_Hay solo una época del año en la que Aceite se da el tiempo de escribir en solitario... Y es el cumpleaños de Agua. FELIZ CUMPLEEEE!_


End file.
